1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a track switch for a train. More particularly, it relates to a track switch for switching a train between two separate tracks.
2. The Prior Art
Monorails or guideway trains are known which circulate on a single elevated track. These tracks contain Y-shaped branches where a train travelling along the base of the Y must be directed to one of two branches of the Y. Conventional track-switching mechanisms include two track segments, one for connecting the base of the Y to one of the branches, and the other for connecting the base of the Y to the other of the branches. Both track segments are mounted on a sled which slides along rails disposed transverse to the train tracks. The sled moves one of the track segments into place to direct the train from the base to one of the branches.
As can be appreciated, this type of switching mechanism requires the duplication of track segments and requires substantial permanent support scaffolding and propulsion means to support and move the sled. It would be advantageous to have a track switch in which track segments are not duplicated and which does not require permanent support scaffolding. In addition, it would be advantageous to have a track switch which does not extend transversely beyond the width of the individual tracks.